The End
by Invisibool
Summary: When one's world is at the brink of death, what lengths will one of its residents go to to save it? And what happens when another world's resident fights back?
1. Invader

The End

Chapter 1: Invader -

A pig sniffed at the ground, the grass crunching beneath with every step. Seconds before, he had caught a whiff of the delicious Red Spotted Mine Mushroom, and the swine was determined to reach it.

As he searched, he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and stared at the hill nearby. He saw nothing in the darkness of the night. Whatever it was, it was gone.

Returning to the ground, the Pig searched more, desperately seeking the treasured fungus. Rapid footfalls suddenly hit his ears, but before he could react, a terrible pain, as if his side had been torn open, hit him. Falling to the ground, his sight went black...

The attacker stood over the slain pig before it, staring down at it's unmoving body. Looking in the direction that it came from, it saw bright flashes in the distant darkness. Flashes not from from fire, or lightning, but from physical reality being torn out of existence. It looked away forcefully, as if it couldn't bear to watch anymore.

Sunlight peeking over the horizon drew its attention. 'Another night of traveling done...'

Turning, the creature sprinted across the land, leaving the pig's corpse behind. 


	2. Hero

Chapter 2: Hero

As the morning sun rose, the sunbeams lit up a small house sitting in a forest. The iron door on the front opened, and a man in a teal shirt and jeans stepped out. Breathing in deeply and smiling to himself, he slung an iron pickaxe over his shoulder and began walking down the nearby cobblestone pathway, whistling a merry tune.

Following the path over the hill, the man was led into a small town, with buildings of various sizes, all built by him and his friends, all of whom had parted their seperate ways. The town sat nestled between a lake, a mountain, and a plain.

The man, Steve, entered the first house on the right, a small workshop. Passing a Crafting Table, he dropped a few diamond gems and wooden sticks onto it, then walked to the back wall, which was made of furnaces.

Opening up a few, he removed some iron ingots, smelted by him overnight, and replaced them with some more iron ore to be smelted. As the coal inside burned, the man walked back over to the crafting table. He already knew what he wanted to make: A diamond pickaxe. The strongest pickaxe known, and it was just a day's work away!

He looked up at the wall, and stared at a photo that hung there. It was a photo of his friends, minus him, as he had taken the picture.

There was Chris, wearing a red tattered shirt and old jeans. Chris was Steve's first friend he'd encountered, and they had been best friends. Chris was quite an expert when it came to RedStone wiring, quickly performing jobs that Steve could never hope to accomplish. He had left when he heard rumors of large mountain ranges a ways away, and had gone off.

In a blue dress and matching pants was Lizzie. She had met Chris and Steve while they were traveling through a mountain chain. They had stumbled upon her wooden shack when a thunderstorm rolled around, and she sheltered them. They had all been friends since. However, Lizzie was a nature lover, and was always eager to encounter new creatures. She left one day in search of them.

And last was another girl, dressed in a black shirt and pants: Edna. Edna was rather odd. The three found her during an exploration deep in an abandoned mineshaft. She never spoke too much, but when she did, often it was concerning something she called 'The End.' The other three had never heard of such a thing, so they discounted her ramblings. One day, Edna heard Steve mention something to Chris about The Far Lands, a legendary place said to exist at the outer reaches of existence. The 'End', if you will. She had promptly run off, babbling nonsense about how she will find the Far Lands.

Shaking his head, Steve returned his attention to his work.

'Well, it's not gonna craft itself.'

Getting to work, Steve soon produced a pickaxe of fine blue gemstones. Holding it up in his hand, he admired his handiwork. Satisfied, he hung it on a hook on the wall. Seeing he had two gems left over, he set down another stick, this one thick and strong, and crafted a blade of the finest sharpness before his eyes.

Setting the diamond sword down, he let his mind wander for a bit, thinking of what he would do that day, when he heard thumping on the roof. The trio of Snow Golems were going mad! Suddenly, as if in response to the snowmen, a Note Block in the wall began to sound. His defense system had been activated! Something was approaching! Gearing up in his classic iron armor, and clutching his new sword, he charged out of the house toward the intruder... 


End file.
